Immortal Beauty
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: La historia de un viejo vampiro en el universo de Vampiro: La Mascarada.rnCliff rememora su creacion, su vida mortal y sus epocas, a traves de dolorosos recuerdos que le obligan a sopasar tanto antes y despues de la muerte.


Mi vida comenzo en 1079 en lo que ahora se conoce por Notre Dame, Francia.

Si, se que parece algo realmente loco, y que esa fecha realmente suena ancestral a diferencia de los vampiros modernos que han nacido en la Era Victoriana, esos que estas acostumbrados a ver o leer por las leyendas. Pero ha habido muchas generaciones ante que ellos, en realidad. Las Leyendas son solo eso... y yo soy parte del antiquisimo pasado de esas criaturas. O quizas nosotros los mas Antiguos tenemos derecho a proclamarnos Leyendas... ya quedan muy pocos de mi epoca, para mi desgracia. Ya no tengo que con quien hablar casi.

Tal como podras imaginarte, tengo casi 1000 años. 901 para ser exacto, asi que soy uno de los vampiros mas viejos aun con forma humana por el planeta. Eso se me hace realmente dificultoso, ser famoso no tiene todas sus ventajas si te lo pones a pensar bien... aunque bueno, es lo que he buscado inconcientemente toda mi existencia, mortal e inmortal, ser famoso y reconocido por mis hazañas y habilidades... despues de todo es lo que mejor sabemos hacer los Pervertidos.

Oh, mis disculpas, no me he introducido correctamente al final. Quiero apresurar hechos.

Seguramente te preguntaras que es un Pervertido. Y seguramente debes de saberlo en terminos mortales; pero no es como el concepto que has visto o te han enseñado en los libros en los que aprendes. Mi condicion, aunque en algo tiene que ver la palabra, no es similar a la concepcion que puedas definirle.

Soy Toreador. Uno muy viejo, si vamos al caso.

Y dentro del Clan existen tres especies de vampiros de los de mi tipo: los Consumidos, los Artistas y los que son como yo.

Los Degenerados, o Artistas... bueno, eso si es un concepto apegado a la palabra. Son excelentes seres que aprecian el arte y la belleza superior como nadie lo hace en este mundo. Me atreveria decir que quizas alcanzan la apreciacion del Altisimo, aunque es una opinion personal. Y claro, su vision de la belleza es muy superior a los de cualquiera de tus hermanos humanos.

Los Consumidos son seres similares a los Caittif, esos vampiros que no tienen Clan o son creados del rencor de cualquier tipo de vastago. Generalmente no se los ve, son demasiado depresivos como para mostrarse en publico. Pero son buena gente.

Y los Pervertidos somos nosotros. Vastagos que nos valemos de la belleza fisica y del talento externo personal, a diferencia de los Artistas que buscan lo interno. Solemos relucir nuestra fama por el simple hecho de saltar al publico y mostrarnos, y mediante nuestras habilidades (o Disciplinas, la Magia Vampirica) conquistar corazones como el tuyo... como lo hago ahora. Y a veces, la habilidad requiere ciertos metodos que pueden encajar con el termino que nos han puesto los Ancestros para los que son como yo. Aunque en realidad todos los Toreador estamos capacitados para llegar a terminos sexuales sin dificultad; no por nada tenemos la Humanidad mas alta de los 13 clanes.

Bien, ahora que sabes un poco como soy, me parece prudente comenzar.

Como dije, mi vida mortal comenzo en 1079.

La Francia actual que has estudiado no tenia esa forma en mis epocas. De hecho, no se llamaba Francia, sino Reino de Galia. Europa era tan joven como lo es America en estas noches contemporaneas, y todos nosotros eramos seres que recien estabamos organizando pueblos y reinos para comenzar las travesias en busca de mas tierras inhospitas que tomar y asentar para nosotros, siendo que no conociamos ni la cuarta parte de lo que es ahora el Viejo Continente. Eramos pueblos muy aislados unos con otros y bastante poco civilizados vistos desde el angulo del presente.

Pero Dios quizo que llegara al mundo en esa epoca, en un crudo invierno que aun sufro por mi vieja y fria piel muerta.

Como podras imaginarte, eramos un pueblo muy pequeño y con severos problemas de alimentacion. Pero asi como todos los demas reinos, lograbamos sobrevivir de alguna manera.

La nieve hacia mas cruda la situacion de todos como en ninguna otra parte del año que nos tocaba sufrir. La comida era escasa y todavia no sabiamos como criar correctamente ganado o cosechar sin perderlo todo, aun insisto, estabamos muy poco civilizados. Y era casi natural que las pestes y las enfermedades se llevaran a la gente, mas aun que las hambrunas que se han hecho famosas en la historia. La vida antigua tiene mas de esa desgracia para contar. Mucha mas.

Y para todos la vida comenzaba siendo una verdadera desgracia y una lucha por llegar a los 30 años (si, la gente moria al llegar a esa edad) en la que todos debiamos "sembrar nuestras cosechas" antes de que alguna enfermedad o el frio y el hambre nos condujeran a la muerte. Una de esas cosechas era el tener muchos hijos desde muy jovenes, para aumentar la poblacion y el trabajo.

Naci entonces como el octavo hijo de una de las familias de ese pueblo. No recuerdo el rostro de mis padres y no tengo nada para recordarlos, pero si recuerdo muy bien que siempre me habian marcado que tenia el cabello de mi madre, y que mi expresion vivaracha era parecida al mayor de mis hermanos, que era el que mas nos cuidaba... y que se llamaba igual que yo.

Yamiel.

Como era de esperarse, mis padres murieron siendo jovenes a causa del hambre y de las enfermedades. Y solo quedamos mis hermanos para mantener aquella casa en la que nos acobijabamos entre la nieve y la peste blanca (el morir a causa de la falta de comida).

Oh, se han borrado de mi aquellos primeros años de joven mortalidad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que han sido tan crudos y dificiles para mi que los he eliminado de mi memoria. Y hasta el momento no veo manera de recuperarlos si es que los tengo. Asi que no podria decirte mucho sobre ellos. De todas maneras no recuerdo que hayan sido muy felices que digamos, si definimos el termino "felicidad" para ti ahora. Los padres no amaban a sus hijos como estas acostumbrado o como tus padres te aman a ti. Si era cariño era instintivo, y solo de la madre.

Ah, que molestia, realmente me gustaria saber que fue de mi cuando era un pequeño.

Mi memoria en cambio si comienza a recordar cuando ya tenia casi 15 años, todo un hombre y listo para tener familia. De hecho, mis hermanos insistentes comenzaban a reclamarme el conseguirme una mujer y comenzar a producir hijos. ¿Por placer¡No mi pequeño¡Era una necesidad!. No es como ahora, definitivamente. El concebir por amor no se valia de la moral de esa epoca. Se tenia hijos porque debian tenerse, de otra manera el pueblo se extinguiria... actuabamos como una manada de animales salvajes que debian resguardarse con abrigos y aumentar cantidad, asi que en cuanto las mujeres empezaban su periodo menstrual ya eran juntadas con otro muchacho (y si no se conseguia, un hombre mayor, daba lo mismo) para comenzar a parir... nada de morales de paternidad o de que "es tuyo o es mio" o que "no porque es mayor" o "es su tio"¡hahaha!. Esta risa que proclamo era la respuesta ante la queja de alguna jovencita que se revelara ante esas costumbres.

Bien, en este entorno, mi segundo hermano (el primero ya habia muerto), estaba desesperado reclamandome que no solo ayudara a buscar leña en el bosque o a cosechar y cuidar ganado, sino que me buscara una chica lo mas pronto posible, pues deberia haber comenzado a los 13 años, y ya estaba bastante "pasado de tiempo". Todos mis demas hermanos ya tenian descendientes¡algunos de la misma edad que yo, asi que estaba bastante atrasado.

¡¡Debiereis conseguiros una mujer para concebir niños, ya estai grande, Yamiel- me reclamaba este hermano cuyo recuerdo de el son solo la severidad de mis ojos castaños.

Sus palabras estan grabadas en mi ya que me las repitio constantemente por años, dentro del dialecto galiano que soliamos emplear (una especie de frances muy antiguo y aun no formado pues poseia mucho de su raiz latina).

¿Y que contestaba yo ante eso?. Le miraba y sonreia debilmente entre las mechas de mi enmarañoso y sucio cabello descuidado y largo por la edad, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Otorgadme mas tiempo, hermano mio. Ya vendreis-

Ciertamente, mi hermano me tenia bastante consideracion y lo que se podria decir cariño, puesto que sino me hubiera obligado desde mucho antes. Creo que herede su paciencia acorde a la crianza que me habia dado junto con el primero. Pero esas palabras eran las unicas que salian de mis labios cada vez que tocaba aquel tema el cual me incomodaba bastante.

En ese sentido si puedo admitir que desde mortal ya era algo diferente al resto de los jovenes.

Pocos se atrevian a cuestionar esa costumbre, pero asi como cualquier adolescente rebelde con poca educacion y experiencia, me limitaba a preguntarles a mis mayores porque se debia tener hijos desde tan jovenes. Yo me consideraba un niño aun y no estaba listo para hacer parir a una mujer. O al menos eso sentia y pensaba en ese momento.

Pero eran solo pensamientos que guardaba yo en mi mente y solo rememoraba cuando ibamos a dormir a nuestras precarias camas luego de la pobre cena. Puesto que si se escuchaban mis ideas en voz alta, todos mis hermanos saltaban en mi contra, y en ocasiones por tal disgusto de mis palabras e insolencia, me molian a golpes.

¡¡¡Consentido¡¡Eso sois vos¡¡Consentido¡¡Rebelde, niñato¡Como os atreveis- exclamaban mis hermanos e incluso mis sobrinos, antes de darme la paliza para hacerme regenerar las ideas.

Algunas era tan severas y entre tantos que podrian haberme matado de no ser por que los mayores les detenian y rogaban paciencia para mi persona... y esto hacia enfadar mas a los que decian que merecia el castigo por cuestionar tan sencilla norma y que no podian entender como me atrevia a dudar.

¡¡Dejad de consentir al niñato- reclamaban unos a otros ¡¡Eso le hace sentirse imperante ante vosotros y rebelarse, no lo consintais, no tiene derecho a estar mejor que nosotros-

Y asi las cenas se arruinaban y todo el pueblo comentaba el griterio a la mañana siguiente entre las casa vecinas, mirandonos de reojo mientras que con otros muchachos de pueblo nos dedicabamos a construir mas casitas para las nuevas familias, acorde el pueblo crecia en numero y necesidades.

Y con el tiempo cruel en contra, las primaveras arribaban y yo casi a los 16 años, finalmente fui puesto con una mujer con la cual tuve 3 hijos. Mis hermanos habian ganado mi rebeldia y en contra a todos mis deseos y pensamientos me acoste con aquella mujer que ni recuerdo ya.

De esa manera el pueblo siguio su curso y en unos pocos años crecio considereblemente de numero. Las cosechas habian prosperado y habia mas alimento para mas gente, y los niños ni mujeres morian, por lo que la poblacion podia durar mas aun en los inviernos. Nuevos metodos de conservacion fuimos aprendiendo para mantener nuestras familias y nuestros alimentos haciendo que la poblacion ascendiera en unos pocos años a unas cuantas miles de personas.

Para esas epcoas, los reinos y pueblos aislados comenzaron a tocarse entre si, y comenzaron los primeros contactos primitivos, al principio algo hostiles, pero algunos incluso con el simple fin del comercio y del nutrir costumbres y conocimientos... y sobre todo, para unirse entre si y crecer aun mas la poblacion.

Asi fue como se consolido con los años el Reino de Galia, hasta que tomo una forma ciertamente civilizada y ya eramos un pueblo bastante abundante. De hecho, ya teniamos dirigente, una especie de soberano que habia llegado con su dinastia a tomar el Reino para arrebatarselo al la vieja Bretaña (Inglaterra), y asi lo logro. Capuleto, si mal no recuerdo.

No nos quejamos en lo absoluto, de todas maneras no sentiamos el cambio ni sabiamos porque debiamos oponernos, despues de todo era un lider el cual obedeciamos y para el que habiamos preparado una fortaleza poderosa, resguadando el pueblo con barro y piedra, asi como nuestras casas y el pequeño y modesto castillo que habiamos construido.

Las enfermedades y pestes aun eran un problema, pero la comida ya no escaseaba tanto como antes y el temido invierno ya no era mas temido, salvo por los lobos de las comarcas vecinas que bajaban las montañas para matar ganado. Pero incluso ya habiamos elaborado metodos bastante buenos para la epoca para prevenirnos de aquellas bestias.

En fin, con una condicion medianamnte mejor, se pódia vivir un poco mas a gusto, mas abrigado y mejor alimentado que en años anteriores. Los hombres ya grandes solo nos ocupabamos del ganado y las cosechas, mientras los mas pequeños, incluyendo mis hijos, debian ayudar a la construccion de casas, armas y de resguardar en las gigantescas almacenas de barro la comida que nos preverria salvarnos del siguinte invierno.

Los mayores sentiamos la diferencia con agrado. Sobre todo al saber que ya estabamos poseyendo nuevas religiones y nuevas direcciones mejor organizadas por una sola persona, y en cierta manera nos hacia sentir seguros y protegidos.

Para ese entonces, yo tenia 22 años. Considerado un hombre bastante veterano para los ojos de los que caminaban y respiraban a mi lado. Sin embargo, muy bello desde mi juventud. Creo que por eso mis hermanos se excusaban para darme palizas. Sinceramente ninguno era atractivo, y yo entre todos resaltaba como si hubiera caido del cielo... y no exagero si parezco presumido ante ti, esas eran las palabras que empleo alguna vez el hermano que mas me cuidaba. Dentro de la suciedad y descuido de la higiene de la epoca, era bastante hermoso. Y mi belleza no ceso con los años, sino que en aquellos en los que ya era mayor, habia alcanzado la cuspide.

Era bastante atractivo para los ojos de las jovenes que me veian al pasar traer comida desde los campos, los rios y las tierras junto con vecinos o sobrinos. Y ello me hizo darme cuanta que mi belleza podia ser mas resaltada aun que al pasar... fue asi como comence a aprovecharme de mi virtud y comence a divertirme por las noches con jovenes ajenas a mi mujer, cuando terminaba de trabajar, y me la pasaba de parranda algunas noches en las que regresaba tarde a mi hogar, sin reclamo alguno, por supuesto. El hombre tenia derecho a divertirse. Y en ese ambito, poco a poco fui ganadome un poco de fina fama entre mi pueblo como un muy buen amante entre las filas de las mujerzuelas mas entregadas.

Eso _le _hizo conocerme.

Pero no todo fue felicidad duradera. No habia felicidad, y sinceramente, nunca habia sido feliz. No si me lo pongo a pensar en comparacion a lo que he ganado con los siglos y lo que soy ahora. Mi mortalidad fue una mala racha de mi existencia, a comparacion; ¡Que ironico cuando a ti te parece que es la unica manera de existir!. En nosotros se extienden muchas mas posibilidades que lo que llamas vivir.

Bien, mi felicidad como dije, fue tosca. En ese momento habia ocurrido un desagradable incidente para mi vida.

Mis hijos ya eran mayores y fuertes como jovenes hombres. Sin embargo el mas pequeño tenia una enfermedad pulmonar que lo hacia toser sangre, y su condicion empeoro dia con dia. Finalmente, el pequeño murio... y esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que derrame lagrimas por un ser amado. Nisiquiera mi mujer, ni mis hermanos o mis padres en su muerte, les habia extrañado y reclamado, o llorado y rezado su nombre. No, me habian educado a que una vez el cuerpo muerto debia enterrarse y seguir adelante, ya que seguramente al dia siguiente yo podria ser el que cayera muerto, habia mucha posibilidad sin importar las edades.

Pero las cosas habian cambiado bastante a pesar de los pocos años establecido un reino, y una de ellas habia sido el concepto de moral y de familia. A esa edad habia una debil conceptualizacion de lo que ahora podria decirse que significa para ti. Y el perder un hijo era un dolor importante para el animo de uno. No como ahora, pero si relativamente mas doloroso y sensible que cualquier otra perdida en aquellos años.

Su entierro fue la noche mas negra de toda mi mortalidad. No habia luna, y tenia la impresión de que tampoco estrellas... no las veia pues tenia el rostro mirando hacia el suelo, cansado y ya adolorido del llanto que exclamaba y reclamaba al Dios enseñado para nosotros. Creo que desde ese momento comence a dejar de creer en El pues me habia sido quitado lo que sentia que mas me hacia sentir a gusto. Me habia quitado al mas bello de los tres y que prometia ser tan atractivo y suspicaz como yo.

Ni mi mujer ni nadie logro consolarme de su muerte que sufri varios meses, al ver cada vez que regresaba del campo, la pequeña tumbita con unas tabillas de madera con su nombre grabado por un sacro de la Iglesia del lugar, el unico letrado. Me daba mucho dolor y sentia me abrian el pecho con un zarpazo cada vez que lo veia.

Y como nadie me daba el consuelo, yo mismo iba a buscarlo.

Fue asi como me adentraba a las fiestas, me embriagaba hasta perder la razon y tenia sexo con cuanta gente pudises imaginar. Creo que inclusive tambien con algunos jovenes, pero estaba tan ebrio que ni cuenta me daba, y mi belleza adomilada entre el alcohol era una tentacion demasiada buena como para dejarla pasar.

Y yo no me quejaba, despues de todo esos momentos del dia eran los que me quitaban la tristeza de saber que volveria a mi hogar y me sentaria a llorar a mi hijo sobre su tumba, con la jarreta de madera de vino colgando de mi mano languida sobre las maderas de su precaria lapida.

Habia perdido toda moral, costumbre y ganas de vivir. Ciertamente la perdida me habia afectado mucho, tanto que el pueblo entero no dejaba de hablar de mi. La gente "decente" se quejaba y las malas lenguas decian barbaridades que en algunas noches lograban ser verdaderas, pero que ensuciaban a mis demas hijos y mi esposa, que debieron dejarme para no ser ya tan humillados ni pisoteados por mi mala fama entre el dia, y mi muy buena fama entre la noche.

No me importo en lo mas minimo que se fueran. Despues de todo el unico ser que habia amado estaba bajo tierra y yo le iba a llorar cada noche, por lo que cuando no los vi mas, ni me inmute. Jamas les habia querido.

Esos meses de dolor pasaron como un espejismo para mi. Habia perdido la nocion de la realidad, y, si bien iba a trabajar y me mantenia solo y era conciente de que habia perdido a mi mujer y a mis hijos por sumirme en la depresion del muerto y por habermelas ganado de fama de amante descontrolado de cualquiera entre mi embriaguez, poco mi importaban lo que dijesen de mi. De hecho, nada me importaba.

Fue ese punto lo que me llevo creo yo a comenzar a oscurecerme entre los ojos diurnos y comenzar a brillar entre los nocturnos, momentos en los cuales yo parecia netamente alegre bajo los sintomas del alcohol, y, cada vez mas bello y hermoso a pesar de mi dejadez triste y de que todos sabian lo que habia sucedido con mi familia, era uno de los miembros mas activos en cuanto a fiestas que duraban hasta el amanecer y el que mas se reconocia entre orgias de hombres y mujeres por igual... y todo eso lo hacia para alivianar un dolor que sentia seria mi carga durante toda mi vida.

Fue con esa imagen, que me conocio... y como llego a mi.

Lo habia visto en ciertas ocasiones en los sucuchos a los que me solia juntar con otros para tomar y luego descaradamente tener sexo como usualmente se me conocia y hasta se me pedia y pagaba en ocasiones (me da gracia pensarlo). Era bastante bueno y al gusto de todos que solo se contentaban con verme. Depravadas diversiones de la noche en las que el parecia ser atraido por mi apariencia y mis carismaticos actos cuando totalmente ebrio me paraba sobre la mesa y comenzaba a cantar con otros agarrados del brazo.

Nunca le habia dado total atencion, o cuando lo hacia no estaba sobrio. Pero en esa inovidable noche sus ojos azules oscuros se cruzaron con los mios cuando yo estaba entre mis amigos tomando las primeras sorbas de vino añejado de las cosechas del ultimo invierno.

Cuando le mire, un escalofrio paso por mi cuerpo.

Estaba sentado en un rincon oscuro. Y extrañamente sus ojos resaltaban, a pesar del color. Su largo cabello azabache, lacio y brilloso, como lustrado, estaba atado a una debil coleta que delataba la longitud de las hebras, perfectas por si solas y vivas... si, podia ver a cada una moviendose como si fuera el cabello de una Medusa, a pesar de que estaba quieto y sostenido cayendo delicadamente sobre el hombro del elegante ropaje de epoca que llevaba, cubierto por una capa negra que tapaba su figura al completo, como soliamos hacer todos los que ibamos a esa tabernas de mala muerte. Fue por eso que jamas habia llamado mi atencion. Pero ese momento habia quitado la capucha de si mismo y habia apoyado la capa en su falda, y cruzado de piernas con la silla entorno hacia mi, lo unico que hacia era observarme fijamente, en un silencio que parecia gritar en mi cabeza.

"_Ven... "_

Era lo unico que escuchaba. Tan asi que llego a ser molesto y pensando que era el vino, tire la copa hacia un lado y le mire con regaño. El sonrio debilmente... sonrisa que me basto para encandilarme y darme cuenta de lo extremadamente hermoso que era... ¡¡Y como hombres y mujeres estaban igual de idiotizados que yo!. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, y me estaban llamando.

De un momento a otro bajo la mirada y toda la gente recupero la cordura, y los gritos volvieron a la taberna, luego de un silencio de contemplacion hacia el. Nadie lo conocia, pero nadie hablaba de el, y eso me extrañaba bastante siendo que conocia a la chismosa gente de alli. Pero nadie lo molestaba o el hacia que no molestaran... sin duda era un personaje muy extraño, jamas se hablaba de el y siempre estaba alejado de todos.

Pero en mi mente seguia llamandome. Lo hacia sin mirarme, pero me miraba ¡no se como!. Pero lograba atraparme, insistiendo que dejara a esas sanguijuelas que opacaban mi belleza alrededor y que fuera con el, a hacerle compañía.

Y asi lo hice.

Abruptamente me levante y a empujones me acerque a su mesa, adentrandome a la oscuridad donde las velas no llegaban, llamandole la atencion golpeando la madera. El levanto su vista hacia mi y nuevamente senti ese escalofrio en mi cuerpo. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos como todo el lo era. Parecia totalmente irreal, no parecia un ser humano... ¿Eso era lo que me decia mi hermano cuando me miraba¿Eso le parecia yo¿Tan fascinante como ese ser en ese momento?.

-Sentaos- me ofrecio con un ademan a la silla contigua de la mesa. Le mire desconfiado como buen hombre de ese entonces, pero luego de unos minutos de silencio asi lo hice, siendo que el no habia cesado su postura (y ni pestañado) hasta que me movi.

Admito que yo era un joven bastante extrovertido, por algo me habia ganado mi buena fama. Aun sobrio, tenia mi carácter, y siempre decia lo que pensaba asi como en mi juventud. Y con ese nombre no fue la excepcion.

¿Qué puedo ofreceros, noble señor? Ha estado observandome varias noches y aun no se ha acercado a preguntarme nada-

¿Por qué piensa que os busco- cuestiono en su acento extranjero con una sonrisa desafio, poniendome a prueba. Yo me consterne un poco ante su seguridad, pero no di el brazo a torcer.

-Os he visto en varias ocasiones, siempre en este lugar, apartado de los demas mientras pasa la noche... y ciertamente vuestros ojos resaltan y me son llamativos, con el debido respeto- inquiri- y siento que me busca, pero no se ha atrevido a pedirmelo-

-Sois observador- comento con un aire de picardia. Yo estaba un poco extrañado, el hombre me parecia sinceramente peculiar. Hermoso, irrealmente hermoso, pero extraño- En realidad llegue aqui a conoceros, Yamiel J'Anton. Tiene fama en este pueblo y he venido del reino vecino para verle-

¡AH- exclame de sorpresa. Creo que me ruborice en cuanto dijo eso, y quede pensando unos minutos que hacer, si creerle o levantarme y pensar que estaba ebrio y decia cualquier barbaridad... pero no parecia ebrio en lo absoluto. De hecho, no estaba sonrojado, su piel era palida, pero parecia perfecta a la vista, totalmente tersa y lisa... tentadoramente acariciable.

Al darse cuenta de mi sorpresa y admiracion por si mismo, el hombre hecho a reir, tapando delicadamente su boca de mis ojos con su mano, como ocultando algo.

-No os deberia sorprenderos, joven mio- proclamo como si fuera mayor, cuando en realidad parecia mas joven¿Esa no es la fama que le hace ser lo que es? Creame que despierta curiosidad entre _los mios-_

-Creo que se confunde- le dije serio luego de salir de mi desconcierto- no es una fama que me agrade tener. Simplemente el tiempo me la ha otorgado y se ha convertido en un peso terrible... pero es lo unico que me alivia la carga- proclame, bajando la mirada.

En ese momento senti que se acerco a mi, pero solo unos milimetros, totalmente serio y buscando mis ojos hasta que se los di.

-Se por que lo hace- me susurro mas confidencialmente, mostrandome una expresion preocupada y angustiada que me angustio a mi tambien, y tratando de no dejarse arrastrar por la fonia de su idioma- No necesito preguntar, en sus ojos refleja dolor, hace todo esto para mitigar un dolor¿No es asi-

Levante la mirada asombrado. Jamas nadie se habia preocupado por mis sentimientos en cuanto a mi hijo... y aquel hombre desconocido y ajeno al pueblo estaba preocupandose por mi. Desconfie mas de el que nunca, pero estaba fascinado y me sentia levemente importante para alguien, pero importante de verdad.

-Si- le confese sin pudor, una vez que recupere de mi sorpresa. Ante eso el joven hombre sonrio y se acomodo de nuevo en la silla, jugando con las largas mechas de su increible cabello negro.

-Como podra notar, no soy de aquí- me comento respetando mi silencio- vengo de Bretaña. Y apenas pise este pueblo vuestro nombre llego a mis oidos, y el porque de ciertas cosas junto con algunos rumores. Quise confirmarlos por mi mismo y mi busqueda me condujo hasta aquí hace unos dias... me desperto curiosidad-

Era verdad, podria el saber porque hacia todo eso, todo el pueblo lo sabia. Pero lo que me habia asombrado habia sido su sinceridad, su compasion y su preocupacion por mi en tan solo una mirada de sonsuelo. Mirada que nadie jamas me habia dado. Y una mirada hermosa que me hizo sentir comodo. El acto hizo mas que nada todo lo necesario en mi para dejar de desconfiarle.

-Pero ahora que me conoceis, no sere improtante para vos- exclame con respeto aun¿Qué podria hacer un hombre triste y ebrio para un señor como usted- pregunte en mi mas aparente y sobria inocencia mirandole incredulo.

Sus ropajes era finos y costosos, y le hacian ver como parte de una realeza que era invisible para mi hasta ese entonces... pero tenia mucho dinero y sus dedos estaban rodeados de finas joyas y mismo su ropa era aterciopelada. Era alguien de la Corte, sino del reino vecino.

Y si todo eso era mentira y me tendia una trampa con sus palabras y apariencia ¿qué importaba? Poco me valia vivir, y ni ese desconocido cambiaria eso.

-Puede hacer muchas cosas- me comento con la voz mas agravada, mirandome ya con otros ojos... ojos de malas intenciones. Los capte de inmediato, los conocia muy bien.

Me quede estatico hasta que se arrimo a mi, mas que antes, acercandose a mi oido en unos segundos.

-Ese talento que posee, quiero que me lo muestre. Solo a mi-

Salte asustado de la silla y me puse de pie, sin llamar la atencion en realidad. O al menos parecia que nadie nos ponia atencion.

-Creo que estais confundiendome- me defendi notablemente ofendido ante su pedido- lo que hago no es una profesion ni me gusta hacerlo... usted...-

-Lo se, si, se que lo hace para no pensar en su dolor interno. Pero lo estoy ofreciendo por eso mismo- se defendio con dignidad- Eso le alivia, a mi me complacera... ademas poseera toda la comodidad que me pida, os puedo asegurar-

-Agradezco que haya viajado desde tan lejos por mi persona- insisti- pero me temo que rechazare la oferta, noble señor. No puedo aceptarla porque no es un "trabajo"-

-Oh, pero debe haber algo que deseais mas que nada. Puedo ofreceros lo que me pida, si me concede una noche de su tiempo- insistio en tono calmo y con mirada muy segura, tan segura que llegue a temer que no cesaria de insisirme hasta el cansancio- Si no quiere monedas de oro, no os las dare... pero puedo darle otras comodidades...-

-Insistente sois vos- le reclame ya con ganas de irme, y por otro lado, de aceptar. Mi cuerpo estaba ambiguo en mis decisiones y no sabia porque. Me intimidaba mucho con su confianza- Pero no aceptare. No hay nada en este mundo que me reconforte... y solo desearia a mi hijo vivo, pero nadie puede levantar muertos-

Creo que se rio de ese comentario, y me senti mas tonto y engañado que en toda la noche.

Con esa burla frente a mi, me aleje con descortesia y brusquedad de esa mesa, y mi enfado fue tal que sali de la taberna sin dar explicaciones a nadie y regrese a mi casa a plena medianoche, solo en las calles del pueblo, caminando firme y decido a acabar el vino de mis reservas, embriagarme solo e ir a dormir llorando de nuevo por mi pequeño.

Y a cada paso que daba me enfurecia mas pues los ojos azules de aquel hombre extraño estaban en mi mente, continuaban llamandome, y recordaba cada gesto, palabra y movimiento... como si aquello me hubiera cautivado, como si me hubiera... ¡gustado!.

¡Pero me sentia tan enojado y humillado por aquella propuesta que me golpee la cabeza en el camino¡No podia cautivarme nada, por mas bello y rico que fuera¡Me habia degradado en palabras los actos que habia cometido y me los ofrendo como si fuera una prostituta!. Aunque sinceramente eso era, o a eso jugaba. Y aquel hermoso hombre queria jugar conmigo... pero mi orgullo roto pudo mas que yo, y en vez de admitirlo y aceptar algo que quizas mejoraria mi situacion economica, me habia ido con la dignidad perdida hacia años que aun creia tener, sin aceptar.

Ciego llegue a mi casa y ciego cerre la puerta, la tranque, tome una jarra de vino del barril que habia en la alacena y me encerre en la habitacion, recostado sobre la cama, tomando rapidamente y en ocasiones tosiendo por la brusquedad de la velocidad, pero queria emborracharme rapido y quedarme dormido y olvidar aquel desagradable encuentro.

Lo que recuerdo del dia siguiente es muy pobre, pero me levante muy tarde, era mediodia y yo aun estaba desperezandome. Inclusive por mi ausencia, algunos creian que me habia perdido en los bosques cercanos a mi hogar, ebrio como estaba era muy imaginable. Pero lo unico que hice fue salir con una terrible jaqueca de la casa y sosteniendome de donde pude, camine hacia el gallinero y recogi alguno huevos para prepararme la que seria mi ultima comida.

Comi con desagrado, pues me sentia muy mal, habia bebido mas que de costumbre y sin actividad sexual eso se habia acumulado en mi cuerpo y me habia aniquilado por la noche. Tan asi que creo que despues de comer fui a dormir de nuevo, esperando que con el sueño se me fuera aquel dolor de cabeza.

Al despertar de nuevo, me di cuenta que ya habia algunas estrellas en el cielo y que habia perdido todo un dia. Un dia en el que seguramente me la habria pasado trabajando en los campos junto con el ganado. Pense en mis compañeros que debian estar preocupados por mi ausencia, y que alguno vendria a verme para ver si seguia vivo o no... en ese momento pense que podria decirles la verdad si alguno llegaba a mi casa. Podria contarle que habia sido intimado por un hombre que parecia un angel en su perfeccion y que en su riqueza me habia ofrecido sus dotes para solo acostarme una noche con el. Pero... ¿Me creeria alguien eso?. Ninguno frecuentaba el bar, por lo que podia ser una mera invencion de mi ebriedad, inclusive.

Suspire resignado mientras el viento nocturno entraba por la ventana de mi habitacion; me apoye sobre el marco y mire hacia el campo, silencioso y mostrando todos los matices del cielo que se despedia del atardecer, uno que aun tocaba con sus rayos las cosas, incluyendome... el ultimo atardecer que veria.

Aquel ultimo sol que recuerdo me parecio tan cautivador y hermoso en ese momento que camine hacia la puerta y la abri, solo para salir al campo y verlo completamente, mientras desaparecia con rapidez, pero se mantenia claro por ser verano. Solo en ese momento creo que comprendi la belleza de la naturaleza. Y mi cuerpo se inmuto al observarlo... nunca antes lo habia notado con detenimiento, y me parecia tan irreal como la belleza que habia cautivado la noche anterior.

Desperte como de un sueño al recordarlo, y el enfado volvio a mi mente. Perdi total atencion a la punta del sol que ya desaparecia y dejaba el cielo mas oscuro para tornar dentro de la casa y pensar si debia ir de nuevo a la taberna para tomar algo y olvidarme de aquella noche, o si por ir mismo alli estaria de nuevo, esperandome.

Quede tan indeciso ante la doble posibilidad que me costo horas determinar que estaria en mi casa para cenar tranquilo en la soledad de la noche y compartir mis pensamientos con el silencio.

¿Miedo? Si, sentia miedo. Le temia a ese hombre que nada habia hecho mas que compartir unas palabras conmigo y me habia mostrado una mirada tan cautivante y hermosa que el mas voluntarioso habria enblandecido ante ella.

Pero no podia tolerarme miedo por alguien que no inspiraba amenaza alguna. ¡Parecia tan pacifico y dulce!. Tranquilo y sereno, seguramente no conocia el enfado y no habia sufrido desgracias como las mias. De otra manera no podria estar tan bien cuidado, ser tan hermoso, arreglado y perfecto. No me cabia en cabeza mas que esa explicacion, que habia sido un rico niño consentido que para matar el tiempo se habia ido al pueblo y me habia buscado para satisfacer un capricho que solo tenia fin en si mismo. ¿Y que le molestaria darme unas monedas? Despues de todo era rico y seguro le sobraban.

Si, debo admitir que era muy impulsivo cuando mortal, y sacaba muchas conclusiones demasiado pronto. Y me causa gracia pensar que estaba ofendido en base a una dignidad que habia perdido.

Con tales pensamientos cocine y cene en silencio, hablando en voz alta algunos comentarios mientras acababa mi comida, realmente disgustado por aquella propuesta.Poseia un gran rencor cuando estaba vivo, y el que me hubiera dañado la dignidad ciertamente me habia molestado bastante. Incluso recuerdo que cuando estaba aseandome afuera de la casa continuaba quejandome de la insolencia de aquel muchacho, y la noche seguia su curso.

Fui a reposar en la cama rapidamente, no tenia nada mas que hacer (ni tenia ganas de hacer mas nada) y el dolor se habia ido un poco, pero no del todo. Eso tambien me tenia algo molesto, pues parecia ya ser una enfermedad mas que una resaca, y eso me preocupaba puesto que no se iba. A pesar de que habia tomado agua todo el dia para desintoxicarme, como solia hacer y siempre servia, esa molestia continuaba alli.

Cerre los ojos suspirando profundo con loa brazos tras la cabeza, mirando el enmarañado techo.

-Si muero ahora, que sea rapido- suspire en susurros. Estaba tan resignado al dolor que me habia acotumbrado a el, y, considerando que ya estaba en edad como para empezar a preocuparme, no me sorprendia si el dia siguiente amanecia muerto por alguna estupidez que ahora se cura con remedios caseros. Pero para la epoca era mortalmente peligroso.

Lo mas gracioso es que no sabia que tan conciente era de que iria a morir.

Habia comenzado a adormilarme con esas palabras en mi mente y que habian dejado entreabiertos mis labios cuando el cansacio me llego; pero un ruido inusual de afuera, como si se rompiera una madera, me hizo saltar automaticamente de la cama y tomar la chumbera (un rifle muy precario con carga de polvora y piedras), rumbo a hacerme cargo de la alimaña que creia se habia metido quzias en el gallinero o en el sembradio.

Camine unos pasos prudentemente contra las paredes de la casa bordeando el terreno para no ser sorprendido, mientras que cargaba la chumbera sin verla, listo a percibir cualquier cosa o sonido que me alertara del peligro. Un hombre solo con alimañas era peligroso.

Gire entorno a casi todas las paredes de la casa, y me cersiore del gallinero y las plantaciones. Nada habia. Ninguna alimaña habia arruinado nada, todo estaba en orden. Eso llamo mi atencion, ya que estaba seguro de que habia escuchado un ruido grotesco, como si algo se quebrara. Pero al ver que todo estaba bien, afloje un poco la guardia y con la misma precaucion regrese hacia la casa, aun mirando hacia todos lados por si se habia escondido de mi o si se estaba preparando para atacarme.

Pero no cai en la cuenta de que la alimaña estaba dentro de mi casa de piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, esperandome elegantemente.

-Buenas noches- reclamo debilmente, con una sonrisa suave.

Di un grito de susto en cuanto lo vi, anonadado mas que la noche anterior, no por su prescencia, sino por...

¡¿Cómo os atreveis a entrar en mi casa- exclame, totalmente furioso acercandome a el y cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

-No es dificil encontrarla- la señalo divertido- ademas, es ingresable. Hay miles de huecos aquí- continuo burlon. Yo mire para todos lados y lo mire de nuevo.

-Es imposible, la unica salida es el techo, pero ningun hombre puede pasar por ahí- le reclame, y el rio tapandose la boca delicadamente.

-Debere ser el primero, tal vez...- susurro, y ese tono me puso mas furioso... tanto que apunte mi chumbera contra el, sorprendiendole levemente ante mi agresion. Pero era mas que nada el susto y la sorpresa que tenia con el.

¡¡¡¡VAYASE DE AQUÍ-

-No hay necesidad, Yamiel- me dijo algo mas serio, poniendose de pie.

¡¡VAYASE- le repeti, pero el caminaba hacia mi. Y no podia moverme.

¿Va a dispararme- me desafio enarcando una ceja. Mi cuerpo temblo de duda ante esa seguridad de nuevo.

¡Lo hare si no se va de mi casa¡¡Fuera- le amenace, pero el continuaba caminando hacia mi.

-Ambos sabemos que no lo hara...- continuo con tono de seguridad. Pero se detuvo y extendio una mano- Deje eso, Yamiel. Esa tosquedad que lleva entre las manos arruina vuestra belleza. Me ofusca ver como se opaca su hermosura...-

¡¡Larguese- le grite, sin querer escucharlo, gatillando¡¡Le he dicho que no aceptare, vayase si no quiere morir!

¡¡OH! Morir- exclamo carcajeando tanto que baje la guardia del arma, incredulo ante su reaccion.

¿No le importa- pregunte en mi asombro, mirandolo mientras se reia. Y por un momento lo compare conmigo. Yo le era indiferente a la Muerte, en cambio el... ¡Se burlaba de ella!.

-Esa cosa no me matara, creame- dijo aun intentando dejar de reir. Se acerco aun mas cuando vio que bajaba el arma y lo suficiente como para sacarmela de las manos y tirarla al suelo, acariciando mi rostro con la otra mano, delicadamente.

Yo aun estaba atrapado en mi propio asombro y fascinacion como para darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-... ¿Qué es lo quiere de mi- pregunte derrotado por su insistencia y su prescencia que parecia inmovilizar mi cuerpo, mi mente y mis acciones, mas cuando estaba mas cerca.

-He venido por vos... y a vos os llevare- me susurro clavandome la mirada en los ojos, mientras corria mi cabello.

-... ¿Yo¿Por qué yo- cuestione inconcientemente, mientras sentia que con su brazo libre me tomaba del talle y me arrimaba a el¿Qué puedo tener yo-

-Todo lo necesario para quererle y desearlo... para _conservarlo por siempre- _susurro inaudiblemente. Pero yo lo oia fuerte en mi cabeza.

Lo proximo que senti fue que unos labios, frios como el mas cruel de los inviernos que habia vivido, llegaron a los mios, calidos aun.

No recuerdo si dejo separarme o no, pero el beso se profundizo y el lo condujo de una manera increible para que yo no notara la anomalia de su boca, sus colmillos o la frialdad y blancura de su cuerpo. No fui conciente de nada de ello. Aun pienso que utilizo Prescencia para cautivarme y hacerle corresponder, abrazandolo fuerte contra mi como si fuera un amante al que habia extrañado mucho. Al que habia amado como a nada en ese mundo... si, eso fue lo que exactamente senti. Amor. Amor, me sentia amado, y queria que me amara, y queria corresponderle yo.

No se si fue alli mismo, o si se tomo la delicadeza de llevarme a la alcoba, no lo recuerdo. Si se tomo la molestia de explorar con paciencia y dedicacion cada centimetro de mi calida y viva piel a medida que me desnudaba, no dejando pasar detalle alguno sobre mi, acariciandome determinadas partes con mas insistencia, arrancandome jadeos como los que exclamaba en las noches de aquel sucio burdel junto a las prostitutas del lugar...

Pero no, aquel placer del burdel era demasiado mundano. Este era muy diferente, y en los momentos que me besaba y acariciaba aquel hombre explorandome con tranquilidad, sentia que los actos que habian degradado mi nombre habian tomado el lugar que siempre debieron: actos asquerosos y demasiado bajos que me habian quitado hasta la ultima gota de orgullo.

Pero como toda reflexion, se hace luego cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Poco importaba de todas maneras... en ese instante estaba conociendo lo que era el verdadero placer, uno que iba mas alla de cualquier amante. Tan irreal como lo era aquel hombre.

En mi delirios mortales mentales pensaba con cuantos habia estado como para hacerme sentir asi, siendo que yo era un amante muy bueno a las bocas de los demas... y nadie me habia puesto asi como el me tenia: sumiso y jadeando mas que respirando.

Ese placer, ese arte de amar y esa ternura solo la volveria a sentir con otro vampiro cientos de años mas tarde, pero eso es otra historia.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba desnudo ante sus ojos y el sobre mi. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente, hirviendo, estaba notablemente excitado e inmovilizado por aquel placer tan paradisiaco y hasta puro, dejandome hacer lo que el queria, besarme, tocarme, acariciarme... mientras que aquella sensacion no cesara, no haria nada que me la quitara. Y si eso implicaba no moverme lo haria.

Pero me fue inevitable no abrazarle y corresponderle cuando se desnudo ante mis ojos y mostro toda su belleza sobre mi, y me hizo sentirle rozando su cuerpo con el mio despacio, como si supiera que ese placer era algo nuevo y que me daria todo tiempo para estudiarlo y sentirlo. Aquellos roces solo me hiceron comenzar a gemir y a aferrarme a el en cuanto se volvieron agresivos, y a gritar en cuanto se posiciono rapidamente y empezo a poseerme entre besos y caricias profundas.

Me aferre a su espalda como si fuera la unica posibilidad de vivir, mientras el besaba mi cuello y mis hombros, moviendose con una gracilidad increible, haciendome disfrutar el acto y su cuerpo hasta el ultimo milimetro de piel suya, para que rozara conmigo. Y yo estaba tan excitado y extasiado de ese placer que no notaba el detalle de que el estaba helado y apenas caliente en ocasiones cuando le tocaba y me aferraba a una piel que parecia suave como terciopelo, y fina como porcelana, sin una marca, perfecta... inclusive parecia tener un aroma agradable que despedia naturalmente; en cambio yo estaba todo sudado y desprolijo, sin poder respirar y sofocandome del calor ya que el ambiente estaba caluroso; el en cambio parecia como si nada estuviera haciendo... ¡Pero que poco me importo en ese instante!. Fuera lo que fuese, ese ser estaba dandome el amor mas grande que jamas habia podido sentir, uno que superaba al que le tenia a mi hijo muerto, que superaba cualquier amor sobre la faz de la tierra.

Llegue a pensar que aquel ser perfecto era un angel y que venia a llevarme, o la misma muerte, seduciendome entre las sombras para tomarme y conducirme hacia su lecho eterno.

No estuve tan errado en este ultimo pensamiento, pero jamas llegue a creer lo que realmente era.

No recuerdo el acto en si mismo, mas si las sensaciones que me provoco cuando me tomo. Sinceramente ese el detalle mas firme que conozco y temo que he perdido la nocion de que si aquel acto duro durante todo su orgasmo (pobre de mi si eso es verdad) o solo hasta que provoco mi orgasmo mortal mediante caricias, roces y haciendo que yo mismo lo poseyera en algun momento de aquella noche. La verdad es muy vaga la memoria en cuanto a detalles... mas si se que duro unas cuantas horas de insesante actividad y que al terminar aquello la jaqueca que me agobiaba hacia ya casi dos dias se habia borrado de mi cuerpo por completo, y me encontraba al borde del desfallecimiento, respirando agitado y sudado sin ganas de moverme, sobre su pecho, adormilado... mientras sus dedos finos recorrian y parecian estudiar cada hebra de mi cabello dorado. Pero el sueño me gano en el cansancio y quede profundamente dormido.

Cuando abri los ojos me encontre solo, cubierto con su capa aterciopelada. Me levante de golpe y observe para todos lados, y me di cuenta que aun estaba en la misma noche. Tome mi cabeza y pense que no habia sido un sueño... mas cuando note la suavidad del terciopelo sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Lo observe sorprendido y vistiendome rapidamente tome la capa y sali afuera, con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

No sabia su nombre asi que no podia llamarlo, y me resigne en confiar de mi corta y torpe vision humana entre la oscuridad para hallarle... y con el afan de encontrarle para pedirle explicaciones busque tanto que me encontre frente al lecho donde estaba la tumba de mi hijito.

Las sensaciones se me nublaron y toda viva ansiedad desaparecio para opacar mis ojos, como solia ocurrir cada vez que veia esa tumba... pero en esa ocasión no opacaron mi tristeza y mi pena por verlo bajo ese tumulto de tierra, sino que se me opacaron del asombro: la tumba habia sido totalmente arreglada y reformada. La lapida tenia el nombre de mi pequeño perfectamente grabado en la fina piedra marmolada, y su cuerpecito estaba cubierto por una laja con una gran cruz azul incrustada de su tamaño, hecha del material de la lapida; a su alrededor con dos jarrones llenos de azulinas y crisantemos blancos y celestes frescas y con una suave fragancia que parecia purificar aquel pequeño espacio.

Mis pasos fueron lentos y duros al querer desear de que aquello no fuera un sueño. Era una tumba hecha dignna para un rey, ya que ellos podian pagarse esos gustos. Me acerque un poco mas hasta sentir el frio tacto y oler las flores que parecian pintadas en aquel lugar. Aquella tumba parecia la luz de la noche, la luna sobre mi cabeza la hacia brillar como si fuera agua cristalina reflejada.

En mi boca no habia palabras algunas para proclamar ese milagro, tan asi que cai de rodillas y acaricie la laja como si fuera mi porpio hijo, olvidandome por un momento todo lo que habia vivido horas atrás. No habia manera de explicar aquello, no la habia, no era posible... ¿Quién habria sido?.

Me detuve. Ya sabia quien.

Como si leyera mi pensamiento aparecio a mi lado perfectamente arreglado, viendome con cara espectante de mi reaccion hacia la tumba, con brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Al sentirlo me puse de pie rapidamente , y gire a verlo con capa en mano. Mi rostro ha de haber sido muy comico, puesto que le daba mucha gracia cuando me vio.

¿Cómo... cuando- le pregunte, acercandome mas a el, mientras compartiamos una mirada de confidencialidad. No habia dicho nada, pero ¿quién otro podria haberlo hecho?.

-Se lo mucho que lo amo... tanto como yo a vos- me exclamo y me ruborice violentamente- tan asi comprendo ese amor, Yamiel, que sabia que le haria feliz si le vieras en un lugar mas acogedor, con los lujos que seguro soñasteis para el alguna vez...-

Mordi mis labios de indignacion. No podia conocerme tanto, no podia ser... que leyera mis sentimientos y hubiera llegado a mi y me hubiera conquistado tan rapidamente, como si me conociera de años. Mis ojos se lleneron de lagrimas de emocion, jamas nadie se habia preocupado tanto por mi felicidad, y por lo que mas habia amado alguna vez.

¿Quién eres- atine a preguntarle, mientras mis lagrimas caian. Me parecia un hombre demasiado increible. El me abrazo y seco una de ellas.

-Lord Evone Kantie- se presento finalmente. Yo me separe y limpie mis lagrimas mientras el tomaba su capa, mirandolo y mirando la tumba tan bien arreglada y hermosa constantemente.

¿Por qué habeis hecho esto por mi, my Lord¿Por qué buscarme desde tierras tan lejanas, venir por mi, quererme a mi, y preocuparse por mi hijo- pregunte en un suspiro, sin encontrarle explicacion.

-Por que lo amo y lo unico que deseo es su felicidad- me susurro con confianza, acariciandome el rostro. Yo cerre los ojos y sonrei.

-Me parece dificil de creer en tan poco tiempo... pero, gracias- le dije mirando a los ojos, y el mostro una ternura que me parecia fuera de este mundo.

-No, gracias a vos- susurro Evone besando mis labios suavemente. Alli fui conciente de lo helado que estaba pero nada le dije- No ha sido poco tiempo, le he conocido desde mucho antes...-

¿Cuándo, no lo recuerdo- me separe. El sonrio levemente.

-No tiene por que- me corto- Entrad a la casa, me he tomado la molestia de traerle algo mejor para vos en vez de esos trapos que llevais por ropa- me inculco dandome una palmadita. Haciendome reir.

Apenas me la puse sentia la gran diferencia. Era mas ajustada, hecha a mi medida y suave como la que el llevaba, solo que la mia era en tonos mas pardos, acorde a mis ojos. Parecia lo habia hecho adrede por la mera combinacion. Incluso peino mi cabello y lo ato a una cinta levemente.

Me sentia tan feliz por aquello que el haber entrado en mi casa y haberme hecho el amor sin siquiera preguntarlo habia pasado a ser segundo plano. Habia comprado ropa para mi, y habia arreglado lo que mas amaba sobre la tierra, y eso era suficiente como para cautivar mi mente y mi corazon como lo habia hecho. La desconfianza desaparecio para con el. Tan asi que comence a hablar animadamente como cuando solia hacerlo de joven con mi hermano mas querido, recuperando esa chispa perdida de felicidad... y entre carcajadas y charladurias habia salido de nuevo a contemplar algo que me parecia imposible aun.

La laja de aquella tumba tan hermosa me cautivava tanto como la piel de mi amante... y me producia la misma sensacion placentera de comodidad y confort. A un nivel tal que no me di cuenta cuando me abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza contra mi hombro, arrimandose a mi. Yo solo cerre los ojos y sonrei, sintiendo el terciopelo suyo contra el mio, aquella fina fragancia de su piel que parecia de rosas, y esas manos que abrazaban mi cintura, las cuales tome y note la perfeccion de ellas. Inclusive sus uñas parecian irreales, como de cristal.

Cerre los ojos de nuevo y los abri para ver el nombre de mi pequeño en la lapida, sonriente, pensando que ahora si podia descansar en paz porque estaba como se merecia. Que ya no pertubaria su sueño eterno con mis lagrimas y mi dolor porque todo aquello, ahora al verlo asi, habia desaparecido. La felicidad que hubiera dado a mi hijo, esa era la que sentia. Paz y amor eran las unicas sencaciones que invadian mi cuerpo al ver el lujo de aquello y de sentir a Evone protegerme con su cuerpo.

Todo lo malo, por un momento senti, habia desaparecido.

Incluso yo desapareceria para siempre, para dejarlo descansar en paz en aquellas mis tierras natales.

Ese fue el pensamiento que tuve de repente, que me hizo asombrarme de mi mismo, pues parecia ajeno, pero habia sonado en mi mente. Pero no tuve tiempo de sacarme la duda, porque se hizo realidad en solo segundos.

Evone hundio sus colmillos en mi cuello con rapidez, haciendome jadear en el proceso por la sensacion de dolor, una aguda, como si fuera una cuchilla caliente atrevesandome la carne... pero luego fue el mismo placer que habia sentido horas atrás con su cuerpo. Un placer que me hizo aferrar sus manos y llevar mi cabeza hacia atrás, de ojos cerrados y con la boca entreabierta, saboreando ese placer que sentia me arrastraba la luz de mi vida. Sabia que estaba muriendo, y que Evone era el culpable, pero no le recriminaria nada.

El habia sido el unico que me habia dado esa felicidad... asi que el tenia el mismo derecho de quitarmela.

Cai de rodillas frente a la tumba de mi hijo, mientras Evone seguia succionandome la vida; incluso iba a caerme sobre la laja al desfallecer, pero el se arrodillo conmigo y me sostuvo con una fuerza increible para que no me aflojara por la debilidad, cuando ya estaba convirtiendome lentamente en un cadaver.

En ese placer mental, sentia que mi corazon latia con fuerza... y lentamente otro corazon latia conmigo, de la misma manera. Tuvo su climax a ir a una velicidad increible, pero muy pronto yo mismo sentia que estaba deteniendose y que moriria en cuanto dejara de escuchar su ruido. Pero aquello no sucedió.

Se separo bruscamente con la boca envuelta en sangre que caia al suelo. Alli entrecerradamente contemple sus colmillos, y por un segundo mi mente quizo usar el ultimo momento de vida para reflexionar y hacerme entender el porque a todas esas preguntas e intrigas que jamas habia podido descubrir, y que se explicaban en esos colmillos, puesto que habia descubierto su naturaleza y la razon a muchas cosas.

Pero no me permitio reflexionar tampoco mucho sobre ello. Un ruido brusco me hizo saber que habia cortado algo cerca de mi... y lo proximo que senti fue la sangre dulce de su muñeca, que manaba asi como la mia de mi cuello mientras iba muriendo. Su silenciosa insistencia me hizo tomar levemente la sangre, gustarla, y luego aferrarme a su brazo para no soltarlo... queria toda aquella sangre, queria secarlo. Aquella vitae era como el vino mas dulce y sabroso que habia probado en toda mi vida.

Aunque asi como el se separo, lo hizo conmigo, ambos jadeando pues esos actos parecian provocarnos un placer mutuo. No pude entender porque, sino hasta mucho mas adelante, cuando comence a vivir en el Reino Invisible, como solia llamarsele en la Edad Oscura.

-**_Ya esta hecho, mi hermoso regalo_**- me susurro mientras aun tragaba mi sangre y veia como me colvulsionaba al morir lentamente, con su sangre en mi boca- **_Hermoso por siempre sereis, amado Cliff, mi favorito-_**

Y asi fue como me converti y me despedi de todo lo que conocia: mi hogar, mi pueblo, mi tierra, inclusive la tumba de mi hijo que me fue garantizado su resguardo por los años subsiguientes, y la que visitaba frecuentemente por las noches cuando Evone me permitia acompañarme.

Ahora, y desde ese entonces, no-vivo en la Oscuridad. He pasado por muchas epocas, de esas que estudias en los libros y que te parecen aburridas en ocasiones. He presenciado las guerras entre Vampiros mas grandes que puedas imaginarte, he formado parte de ellas y he sobrevivido. La ultima de la Edad Oscura finalizo y hasta mucho tiempo despues volvio la hostilidad de la Inquisicion de la que tuve que huir con mis Chiquillos de Europa para salvarnos del desastre inminente de la ejecucion.

¿Qué fue de mi Sire? Oh, cayo en batalla en la Ultima Yihad de la Edad Oscura, asi como todos mis hermanos. Fui el unico de su Estirpe Toreador, una de las pocas lineas guerreras de epoca, que sobrevivio. Ciertamente la perdida aquella fue tan dolorosa como la de mi hijo mortal cuando aun era humano... pero como en aquella ocasión Evone habia sido mi refugio, lo fue el vampiro que te mencione hace rato. El estaba de mi bando, pero no era de mi Clan, sino Ventrue, esos que andan siempre con trajes Armani y limousines por la calle ¡hahaha!. Pero en esa epoca fue diferente. Me hallo y salvo mi inmortalidad del amanecer que esperaba casi en sopor con todos los cadaveres de enemigos y aliados, incluyendo a mi Sire, a quien tenia muerto en brazos cuando me hallo.

¡Ah! Pero esa es otra historia, y no vale la pena extenderse mas con esto. Ya te he contado lo que querias, ahora es tu turno de cumplir el trato.

Ofrendame tu vida antes de que el amanecer llegue, joven mortal. Alimenta mi muerta carne y forma parte de mi cuerpo y de mi sangre con la tuya, tan joven y deliciosa... esa que he robado desde hace nueve siglos.

Acercate y dejame abrazarte... moriras en extasis, y te aseguro que te amare toda la Eternidad porque estaras en mi, asi como mi Padre Inmortal y mi hijo lo estan en lo mas profundo de mi corazon...

Cliff Bowles 


End file.
